The present invention relates to a braking force control system, a vehicle and a method of controlling a braking force.
Conventionally, in a fuel cell vehicle in which a travel motor is driven by power generated by a fuel cell, as disclosed in JP2013-99081A, the travel motor is operated as a generator when the vehicle is decelerated or travels down a slope to generate power and perform regenerative braking for obtaining a brake force, and regenerative power generated by regenerative braking is charged in a secondary cell. Surplus power which cannot be charged in the secondary cell is consumed by an auxiliary machine, and then power which cannot be consumed in this way is consumed by a mechanical brake (friction brake which will be described later).
However, in the conventional technology disclosed in JP2013-99081A, only a braking force corresponding to the stepping back of an accelerator pedal in a travel process is controlled, and measures are not sufficiently taken on coordination between the control on the braking force corresponding to the stepping back of the accelerator pedal and control on a braking force corresponding to the position of a brake pedal. Such a problem is present not only in a fuel cell vehicle but also a vehicle such as an electric automobile that travels with a motor.
The present invention is made so as to solve at least part of the problem described above, and can be realized in aspects below.